Picture of You
by charms 'n krystals
Summary: they were thrown together in a situation called fate.
1. Chapter1: Picture of you

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own this oh-so-good anime… I'm just borrowing the characters for my imaginations.

**Author's Note:** This story is just an active imagination of the author, any events and situations is not really true. If there is any resemblance to the other's life please forgive this poor soul.

By the way how the monk prepared for his prayer and all his stuff is just my own imagination for this story. It is not really true. As I was saying this is just from my active imagination.

ja mata! :p

"_**Picture of You"**_

_**[A/N: Kanata and Miyu is just ten years old.]**_

In one sunny morning at the temple, there was a man dressed in a monk walking toward to the other room preparing for his ritual prayers every morning. He entered in a big and spacious room with a statue in the middle, as he was nearing the statue he took all his amulets and a prayer paper and a candle stick. The monk readied to have his ritual prayer when he noticed he hasn't bring the offering food.

"Kami-sama, please forgive me for my lack of presence in mind, I forgot to bring you an offering." After he said that he stood up and headed for the door.

Kanata was playing besides the big tree far from the room where his father always prayed every morning. He stopped playing his ball when he saw the prayer room opened. He was wondering why his father finished his prayer in just a short time, because usually his father prayed for almost 12 hours everyday since Hitomi Kanata's mom died seven years ago.

He saw his father emerged from the room looking for someone. "Oyaji, who are you looking for?" shouted Kanata and wondering who could the other someone his dad looking when only the two of them live in this temple.

Hosho, Kanata's dad name, looked in the direction where his son is standing.

"Oh there you are, Kanata can you come here just a minute?" Hosho called his son. Kanata leaved his ball beside the tree and went to his dad.

"Son, I'm asking you for a favor, can you please buy me some offering food? I forgot to buy yesterday I thought we still have stocks left. I cannot complete my prayer without the offering food."

"Sure dad" replied Kanata. After giving him the money Kanata run to the gate.

"Be careful son," shouted Hosho "and please be hurry"

_================= Picture of u ======== Picture of u ================= Picture of u ======== Picture of u ================= Picture of u ======== __Picture of u_

"Miyu, dear hurry up or we'll be late for our flight" Miki shouted to her daughter.

"I'll be right down, Mom." Miyu said as she picked her last box on the bed. "Well, goodbye room I guess I'm not going to see you in a long, long time." Miyu said while looking to now a barren room except for the cabinet and the bed it used to have lots of decorations and stuff. Her mom Miki and dad Yuu assigned to a new job and it required to live in another place, like America. Miyu sighed as she looked at her room one last time, she didn't know if she can adapt to her will-be-new home and at the same time meet new people.

Miyu went down the stairs carrying her last box containing her books, pictures and other memories of this place.

"Ok, let's go we will be late for our flight." Yuu said as he saw his daughter. "Is that your last box?"

"Yes dad."

Miki seeing her daughter looking so sad said, "Don't worry sweetheart we will return here, this is still our home, right?"

"Hai" said Miyu.

Miki and Yuu went in first in the car. Yuu sat on the driver's seat. Miyu was about to enter in the backseat when a strong wind passed by and the picture inside on her box was blown and it flew up, up high in the tree.

Miyu upon seeing her box was opened by the wind closed it immediately. She was about to enter to their car when she caught something white on the tree, "Mom!" shouted Miyu

"What honey?"

"My picture was blown by the wind and now it's on the tree." Miyu said with a tear on her left eye.

Miki and Yuu get out of the car and went to Miyu. Miyu pointed her finger at the picture that got stuck in one of the small branch of the tree.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to find a long stick to get your picture ok? So stop crying now" Yuu said as Miyu was about to cry.

Yuu walked back to their house and he saw the long stick beside the bushes. He picked it up and went back to the tree. As he was about to reached the picture another strong wind passed by and the picture was blown again up, up in the sky.

Miyu was about to chase the picture when suddenly Miki grasped her arm to prevent her from running. "Honey, it will take our time if you will going after that picture."

"Yes Miyu, your Mom's right and besides we will be really late for our flight. I'm sure you have a copy." Yuu said.

She was about to say that the picture is the only one she have, but seeing her parents she choose not to argue, "Ok, Mom, Dad let's go" she said as she went inside at the car and sat at the backseat.

_================= Picture of u ======== Picture of u ================= Picture of u ======== Picture of u ================= Picture of u ======== __Picture of u_

'_Woah, what a strong wind.'_ Kanata said to himself as the wind passed by. He was walking back to the temple after he bought the offering food his father requested.

He was about to climb the stairs when he noticed something white on the fourth step of the stairs. He put down his bags and picked up the paper.

"Hmm, maybe this one of the prayer paper of dad, because of a strong wind maybe it was blown here"

As he was about to put the paper on the plastic bag he was carrying he noticed the paper is not really a paper but a picture of the little girl holding a stuffed bear and sitting on the swing with a happy smile on her face. The little girl is a cute blonde hair with lovely green eyes. Right there and then his young heart fell in love to the little girl in the picture. He then put the picture in his short's pocket. With a smile he climbed the high stairs.

_================= Picture of u ======== Picture of u ================= Picture of u ======== Picture of u ================= Picture of u ======== __Picture of u_

Miki was glancing at her daughter in the rearview mirror while talking to her cellphone.

"Don't worry in ten years' time it will be fulfilled…… oh yes… yes…." said Miki while consoling the other man on the phone.

"Say hi to your son for us…. Yes. Thank you. Bye." After turning the cellphone off Miki glanced again at the rearview mirror, she saw Miyu looking at the beautiful view outside, but she know Miyu wasn't looking at the beautiful view outside. _'Don't worry honey I'm sure you will be back here in ten years' time.'_ Miki said to herself with a determination.

She looked at her husband urging him to say something to their daughter. Yuu saw his wife and understand what his wife implying him to do and said, "Miyu dear, I'm sure you will like America, you can meet new friends there."

"Yes dear, so don't be sad and when we reached America we will take a picture of you to replace for the picture that was blown by the wind." seconded Miki.

After hearing her parents' assurance, Miyu tried to look happy. She don't understand herself why she felt so sad leaving this place, maybe of her ten year memories of this place. Well, she just hope that when they were in America she can cope with the place. As she remembered her picture that was blown by the wind, she felt really sad.

* * *

A/N: how was it?


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **_ thanks to all your reviews I'm gladly humbled that you liked my story... maybe this is a three-part story... I just dunno depending upon my schedule... because today I am currently busy for my upcoming summer classes and an OJT to boot...

And for those who are a little bit of conscious maybe Kanata knows who the li'l girl at the pix but maybe not... just wait for my update soon...

gokuroosama fukushuu shimasu..(thank you for review) ;)

mata ne...


End file.
